Following the rules for you Nalu
by iAteYourCookiexD
Summary: Why do I always have bad timing! The gangs follow one simple rule: You stand up for an outsider; they're your responsibility Lucy Heartfilia is kind towards people even on her gloomy days but this time she didn't know this kindness would save her life... Suddenly, her bad timing karma kicks in now she finds herself in a gang feud and now she's fighting for her life. "If you lay a
1. The beginning

_Present day_

_*Lucy's POV*_

_Why do I always have bad timing?!_

'**Hmm? What's this little Blondie doing here?' **I turned towards the voice and became faced with a tough looking guy. He had black hair that swooped over his right eye. His red eyes boosted my fear as his devil type smirk widen, I took a step back.

'**Aww, don't scare her like that, I'm not in the mood for a chase right now' **Moving my eyes to the right I saw a blond wild haired guy; looking closely I saw he had a scar going down his right eyebrow.

_Mum... What did I get myself into? _

'**Lay a hand on her and you'll be begging for death' **A husky voice spoke behind me and as I turned around my eyes locked onto his onyx's eyes.

_One day earlier _

*Normal POV*

~La La La~

Lucy Heartfilia was humming along the market street after all... she did just buy some chocolate coated strawberries from the local stall. She smiled to herself as she remembered something very important..

*_Flashback*_

"_**Mummy!**__ I made some chocolate coated strawberries" 5 year old Lucy ran to her mother while holding a tray of freshly picked strawberries._

"_**That's wonderful Dear! You really are a star" **_

_*****__End of flashback*_

Suddenly, Lucy felt something wet drip onto her hand as she looked down; she realised that it's started to rain

"**Oh no!**" Lucy quickly grabbed her umbrella from her bag and rushed along the streets. She couldn't check into her hotel room until 6pm and looking at her watch it was 3pm..

_Baka! _Lucy thought to herself, she came to stop breathing heavily. After a few seconds she recovered and looked around. _I'm lost... _She groaned in annoyance and decided to walk around.

*One hour later*

"**I'm getting nowhere!**" Lucy screamed and then sighed in frustration. She ran her hand through her soaking wet hair (Yes, she did lose her umbrella... No it wasn't in anger...) Lucy took a strong breath in, counted to three and exhaled. Then, she heard a noise... a groan? Of pain? Widening her eyes she ran towards the noise, ran around a corner but instead of gracefully stopping; she slipped and landing on something hard.

"**Ow!**" Lucy rubbed her forehead and sat up, looking down she saw that she was on top of something... No, someone! "**Oh my Mavis! I am so sorry! I didn't mean—**" Lucy stopped because she realised this person was in a lot of pain.

Lucy moved to his hair and examined his unconscious body. His clothes were torn and he was covered head to toe in brushes and cuts. He was wearing dark jeans but he was shirtless (Probably was torn to pieces) She placed a hand on his soft, handsome face and moved his salmon hair away from his face

"**Phew**" She sighed with relief. "**You don't have a fever** **but I need to move you out of the rain**" Lucy carefully placed his arm around her shoulders and she, with difficulty, moved his body to an alley way. "**This isn't exactly a luxury palace but at least it's sheltered from the rain**" She took off her jacket and placed it around him "**Here, it should help**" She shivered but ignored it _'He needs it more than me!' _

Lucy grabbed her bag and found her carry on first aid kit "**You're lucky I take this everywhere**" She muttered. She grabbed some wipes and started cleaning his dirty handsome face _'Wait.. What?! What am I thinking?!' _She shook her head quickly and carried on then moving on to his chest, arms etc after that she took care of his wounds.

*Half an hour later*

Tying the last knot around his arm, Lucy was done.

She sighed with exhaustion and started shivering again. "**There. You should feel better after some rest...**" She heard a tiny whimper of some sort coming from him but she knew he was having a nightmare not waking up. She placed a hand on his and spoke in a soft and soothing tone "**Shh.. It's alright, you're safe now...**" She saw him relax a little and for some reason it relaxed her too. "**Don't worry... I won't leave you**" She moved to his side and rested her head on his shoulder "**I promise**" She exclaimed and shortly after, sleep took over.

Lucy just wanted to help this guy out from the kindness of her heart but she didn't realise what she just brought herself into...


	2. The boy covered in cuts and bruises

*Lucy's POV* *The next day*

_*__"__**Mummy! Mummy! Don't leave me!**__" I was screaming, begging, pleading. Mummy... why are you leaving me now? I need you. Don't leave me. "__**Oh dear**__" I remember my mum's words exactly "__**You will accomplish great things without me. I love you...**__" And with that, all I could hear was a continuing beeping sound...*_

I felt something tracing over my cheeks, opening my eyes I realised someone was wiping my tears—_Wait... I was crying? _Looking up I saw a pair of onyx eyes then after a second I realised it was the guy I helped.

"**What's a girl like you doing around these parts?**" He scowled. _Seriously?! I save your life and that's what you say? _I gave him my perfect sarcastic smile "**Is that your version of a thank you?**" I exclaimed. I saw a devil type smirk appear on his face and felt his hand that was still on my cheek slowly make its way beneath my chin.

"**So this little Blondie does have fire inside of her?**" He kept his smirk and leaned closer so we were only inches apart. I knew he was trying to intimidate me but that wouldn't work on me...

"**Who are you?**" I asked politely. His eyebrow rose and his eyes slightly widened

"**You don't know who I am?**" "**Well, if I did then I wouldn't have asked, would I?**" A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "**Fair enough, well... considering you helped me back there I'll tell you**" He leaned closer but I leaned back at the same back and his smirk grew wider. "**Scared Blondie?**" He teased. "**You wish!**" I snapped back. "**Natsu**" "**What?**" He scowled "**My name stupid. It's Natsu**"

I smiled and put out my hand "**Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy!**" For a second there I thought I saw a real smile appear on his face but it was suddenly replaced by a deathly stare.

He grabbed my hand, yanked me forward. He was so close I could feel his breath on my ear. "**I'm only telling you this because I owe you, not because I give a crap what happens to you**" He whispered softly in my ear but I could hear the anger in his voice. "**Stay away from here. Don't come back if you know what's best for you and if you do ever find yourself back here then stay away from everyone. Especially me.**" My eyes widened with shock _Of course I was shocked! _

He leaned back and at the same time letting me go. I looked at him softly "**What do you mea—?**" All of sudden, there was a crash from behind Natsu and it was soon followed by laughing but it was dark...

"**Shit**" I heard Natsu whisper under his breath.

_What's going on?_

*Natsu's POV*

_Perfect timing! Why are those bastards here?_

"**Stay behind me**" I harshly whispered at Lucy. "**What?**" I heard her say. I sighed in frustration. "**I said Stay behind me stupid!**" I whispered at her but with anger. She nodded quickly and placed her hands on the back of my bare back. _Her hands... They're so soft... WAIT! SHUT UP NATSU! _I blinked a few times and go back to glaring as two figures that were slowly approaching us.

"**Huh? What do we have here? Natsu back from the dead!**" One of the guys said. I knew they were both drunk but that didn't help their case. They were always getting in trouble. They're useless and bloody annoying.

"**I would do what's best for you and piss off**" I glare at them. Let's just say: If glares could kill; they would be dead. "**Aww, that's not fair Natsu!**" The other one said on the left. I saw him grin then he looked over me. _Shoot. _"**Oh! What do we have here? A girl? With Natsu?**" His grin grew wider. "**Ok Natsu. We'll leave if you hand her over**" He suggested while he was looking at MY Lucy.

I don't know why but I felt anger boil inside of me. I was angry. No. I was pissed. How dare they! Look at _MY _Lucy! "**What?**" I said coldly. "**You heard us Natsu. Hand her over, come on dude! Let us have a turn!**" I felt Lucy cringe behind me and when I looked behind her I looked her intensely. This girl I was talking to a few minutes ago had so much fire inside of her but not even a spark was left... She was terrified.

Straight away I felt something fuel my anger and I slowly approached the two bastards. "**You will not touch her... She's mine!**" I punched the one on the left straight in the face and he was knocked unconscious straight away. Then, I grabbed the other and kneed him in the stomach and slammed his head in the wall. He fell to the ground looking lifeless. I didn't care if he was alive or dead.

I breathed out slowly and started to walk away but I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I didn't need to whirl around, I knew who's they were. "**What's wrong, Lucy?**" "**Nothing. Just a feeling..." **I heard the fear in her voice fade away almost instantly. "**Thank you...**" She spoke softly. I almost smiled and carefully removed her arms from my waist and started walking away. "**Natsu...**" Lucy spoke softly again. I didn't look back but I did put my hand up and gave a smile wave. "**Remember my warning Luce.**"

_I wanted to look back but I knew if I did, I would run back. I wanted to protect her, to hold her but that isn't possible for people like me. I need to forget about her, for her sake and for mine..._

"**Goodbye Luce...**" I muttered quietly.


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter 3 – Flashbacks

*Lucy's POV* *Half an hour later*

After checking into my hotel, I slumped my shoulders and walked up the stairs. I was still upset about what happened. _'You will not touch her.. She's mine!' _Why would he say that, then leave?! Baka!

I got to my room, unlocked the door and walked in. I must say it was very pretty. It had that vintage look with a double bed by the wall with an old wardrobe next to it and a wooden desk by the window also a cute white sofa in the middle. I smiled slightly but went back to frowning. I threw my bags to the side and fell onto the bed.

*Flashback*

_*"__**Natsu**__" "__**What?**__" He scowled "__**My name stupid. It's Natsu**__"_

_I smiled and put out my hand "__**Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy!**__"*_

I didn't know why but when he told me his name, I felt something finally click inside of me. I could finally show a _real _smile for once in my life... I was so happy since that day but...

_*. "__**Remember my warning Luce.**__" And with that he left, left me... alone*_

I felt something wet on my face and I realised I was crying _Why does he have this effect on me?! He's so stupid! BAKA! I HATE HIM! _I screamed in frustration, wiped my tears and stood up to go for a shower.

*Half an hour later*

After my shower, I got changed and checked the time. *_7pm* _I decided to go on a walk to clear my thoughts. For example: _What did he mean not to come back? To leave him alone? He seems like a nice person, he protected me when he said he didn't give a crap about me... so why did he act like he was a bad person? _I shook my head violently and went for a walk.

After a little while, I was getting tired and decided back... If I knew where back was. Yes, I was lost _again_. I pivoted around a few times to see if I recognised a street, building, anything! But no luck, then I heard a _cling_, looking down, I noticed I dropped my room key. I went to pick up but suddenly, a blue cat ran passed me and at the same time, took my keys in its mouth and ran.

"**HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!**" After a second, I realised I was talking to a cat... "**HEY! I NEED THOSE!**" Since it wouldn't stop I decided to run after it. Running, with no idea where I was heading...

*After a while*

I lost sight of the cat but that didn't stop my search. Checking my watch I noticed it was 10pm but I needed those keys. By the time I got back to the hotel, everyone would be asleep and I would have to spend the night on the street which was NOT happening.

I was irritated, frustrated and scared. It was dark and I was lost. I looked EVERYWHERE! Ok, maybe not _everywhere_. I turned around and came faced with a dark alley way. _Well... It's my option! _I told myself to man up and I, bravely, made my way down the pitch black alley (NO I'M NOT OVER EXAGGERATING!) I gasped and saw him! THE BLUE CAT! I ran over, which wasn't the best idea because it saw me and ran! _Stupid cat! _I stopped in my tracks and noticed a dumpster. I walked over and breathed out _Ok, here it goes! _Just when I was about to step into the dumpster I overheard some voices. _Huh? Why would someone be here? In the middle of the night? _ I hid behind a wall and carefully looked around and saw two groups facing each other. _Oh no... I think I'm somewhere where I'm not meant to be._

"**What are you doing on our territory?**" The raven haired boy scowled at the other group. He looked around the same age as me... But he had the look of an adult... For some reason he was shirtless and his hands were shoved in his pockets (A/N: For those who don't watch Fairy Tail XD Gray has a stripping habit:3 He can't help it)

"**We're here on business Gray. Nothing to do with you**" I looked over at the other group and saw a red haired guy, He was wearing a long white draped coat and had a cold expression on his face.

"**Oh?**" Then, I saw an orange haired guy, he was wearing all black but his black jacket seemed to stand out the most. He readjusted his glassed and spoke again, with a smirk "**If it is on our land then yes it is...**" "**That's enough Loke**" Gray demanded and continued "**We all know you're here for a meeting with the Black Dagger Gang. We know you have a little bug in the military base, getting you new weapons and goods." **Gray smirked "**Don't worry we already took care of that vermin but I would be careful, You don't want another of your little plans going wrong **_**again**_**"**

The red head guy scowled "**Bastard!**" "**Now, Now Cobra... Calm yourself.." **Another guy from the other group spoke "**Besides we have another issue..**" He turned his turn and locked his eyes on mine. "**Like, why is there a girly here?**" I gasped and starting stepping back but I bumped into someone's chest. I tried to run but they grabbed my arms, dragged me towards the two groups and threw me on the ground. "**Ow!**" I snapped at the man. "**Didn't your mum tell you to be nice towards people!**" I earned a few snickers from the two groups while I stood up and brushed the dust off my legs.

'**Hmm? What's this little Blondie doing here?' **I turned towards the voice and became faced with a tough looking guy. He had black hair that swooped over his right eye. His red eyes boosted my fear as his devil type smirk widen, I took a step back.

'**Aww, don't scare her like that, I'm not in the mood for a chase right now' **Moving my eyes to the right I saw a blond wild haired guy; looking closely I saw he had a scar going down his right eyebrow.

_Mum... What did I get myself into?_

'**Lay a hand on her and you'll be begging for death' **A husky voice spoke behind me and as I turned around my eyes locked onto his onyx's eyes.


	4. Those Onyx eyes

Chapter 4 – Those Onyx eyes

*Lucy's POV*

I gasped in shock and so did everyone else. Looking around everyone one either had their eyes widened or they were smriking. I didn't know how I felt... Was I angry? Happy? Sad? Relived? "**Natsu...**" I spoke softly so softly that only Natsu could hear, to be honest I was relieved to see him but at the same time scared. _Why is he here? _

"**Oh? What's this?!**" The black haired guy said, surprised. "**Natsu?! If you protect her you what this means? Right?**" He smirked.

"**Are you sure about this Natsu...? Wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you again...Right?**" The blonde guy stated.

_What is he talking about?_

*Natsu POV*

I scowled at the both of them. How dare they... Bring up the past like it's their business. To be honest I don't know why I threatened them. I should of left Lucy to sort out her own problems. I did bloody warn her but she's obviously stubborn but for some reason, I felt something inside of me. The need to protect her...

*5 mins earlier*

*My eyes widened as I saw Lucy being dragged and thrown on the floor. Her eyes widened with pain and that's when I was furious. I growled lowly and started to step forward but I was stopped by none other than Gray. "**What are you doing Natsu?**" He whispered. "**Let. Me. Go.**" I glared at him with fury in my eyes. I knew he noticed because I saw his eyes spike with fear for a second and he let me go while whispering quietly "**I hope you know what you're doing**" After he said that, I sighed and walked forward. _So do I._*

*Present Time*

"**Sting, If you don't want your head shoved up where the sun doesn't shine I suggest you shut. Up.**" I glared at the blonde freak and turned to the black haired freak "**And Rogue, If you don't want your head to, also, be shoved up Sting's ass... I suggest you, also, shut up**" I gently grabbed Lucy's arm and placed her behind her. "**She's mine so don't you dare go near her**" I saw Rogue's mouth open as he was about to say something but I, rudely, interrupted "**And yes Rogue I know what this means...**" I coughed to clear my throat and spoke in a loud and demanding tone; "**I, Natsu Dragneel, take full responsibility for Lucy Heartfillia**" I turned towards Lucy and locked my eyes with hers "**And if anyone lays a finger on her you'll be answering to me. I, fully accept Rule 1, I claim Lucy Heartfillia as my own.**" (A/N: NOT LIKE A DAD XD)

I ignored the shocked expressions and the whispering but I did listen to Sting (for once) "**Well.. you need to mark her to make her official..**" I turned towards him "**Or do you not have the guys to do it**" I growled lowly as he smirked. I brought my attention back to Lucy and leaned in to whisper to her softly "**I'm sorry but you sealed your own fate... I need to mark you**" I spoke in a comforting tone so I don't scare her and at the same time I reach for my pocket knife "**This is going to hurt but you can't show your pain. I'm saying this to save your life.. You need to show everyone you're strong... I believe in you**" I stared at her eyes and saw a speck of fear but I also saw determination. I smirked for a second _She's strong... _

I moved her soft hair away from her neck and moved the top of her t-shirt to expose her collar bone. I noticed a few wolf whistles from the angels of darkness group (Sting's and Rogue's group) and growled at them... That shut them up...

I placed the knife by her neck and looked at her with a soft expression then pierced her skin. She flinched and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. I cut deeper and started to engrave the initials _N.D_.

After I was done, I wiped off the blood, grabbed her bag and got out the first aid kit and started to apply a bandage. I smirked and spoke softly so only Lucy could hear "**You're lucky you take this everywhere**" She gasped quietly and spoke quietly "**You heard me? I thought...**" "**Of course I heard you, I thought an angel was speaking to me. Your voice saved me**" She smiled sweetly and that made me flutter inside. I should be disgusted at myself but right now I didn't care. She listened to me, she was strong. I was... I AM so proud!

I took her hand and started to lead her towards The Riders of Death (My group) and signalled Loke and Gray. When they arrived and placed Lucy in-between them, I looked at them and they got the message as they stood protectively next to her.

I whirled around to the AOD gang and spoke in a demanding tone "**I think we're done here**" I saw Rogue, Sting and Cobra (also a few others) smirk evilly. "**Yes, Yes I think we are**" Rogue stated. "**You actually did it...**" Sting stated after. "**Yes, I did**" I replied and started walking back and the same time I heard Cobra speak with amusement in his voice "**You've just put your precious Lucy in danger. You've just given her a death wish**" I closed my eyes and ignored him. I didn't snap at him because he was right.

I reached Lucy and saw confusion on her face but I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my motorbike. I sat on it and motioned Lucy to do the same. She obeyed and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled as I remembered the time she hugged from behind when I saved her from those two drunks. "**Hold on tight**" I whispered softly. I looked around and saw that the rest of the group were ready to go. We started our engines and took off but just before I did, I muttered quietly "**I'm sorry Luce...**" Then after that, I set off; driving Lucy to her new life...

_I'm sorry..._


	5. Guardian Angel

Chapter 5 – Guardian angel

*Lucy's POV*

Sitting on the floor I thought about everything that's just happened. _I came here to find my cousin and now I'm here... belonging to someone while my life is in danger forever... _I hugged my knees and buried my face between them.

*20 mins earlier*

We arrived at a grand mansion. I was surprised _Their hideout was a mansion in the middle of the forest? That's strange. _"**I know what you're thinking..**" I turned around to the speak of the voice and came face to face with Natsu "**The forest keeps the hideout hidden and no one would suspect to come here**" I just nodded as my reply. I flinched a bit when Natsu grabbed my hand, his eyes filled with sorrow and he spoke in a soothing tone "**Listen Luce... I did this to protect you, I just wanted to sa—**" I interrupted him "**Natsu, it's fine, I'm fine... you did this to protect me. I'm fine**" I showed him a fake smile. I interrupted because I couldn't face the truth, not yet anyway.

Natsu didn't look convinced but he shook it off and started to walk towards the mansion (Still holding my hand) "**Our group is quite large but we treat each other like a family; we're not as bad as everyone says we are Luce**" _Luce... _My heart did a little flutter. I've noticed it always seems to do that when he says my nickname. "**Over there is the garden so if you do want to walk around that's perfectly fine but...**" He looked at me with his piercing eyes. "**Don't try and escape. There are guards everywhere and frankly I'm not in the mood for child's play**" I nodded again, afraid to speak. He noticed that as he smirked and leaned into my ear. I inhaled as I smelt his cologne. It smelt like Christmas when you're around a fire. He whispered softly in my ear "**You can speak Luce. It is a free country**" He chuckled at that and dragged me inside.

*10 mins later*

He finished his tour with the door to my bedroom. I must say the place was quite impressive. It had a fairly large kitchen downstairs, leading to a lounge and a few other rooms like the dining room and some weapon rooms which there seem to be a lot of... Upstairs were the bedrooms. My bedroom connected to Natsu's because I_ belong _to him now. I stepped into my room and was surprised to see all my luggage from my hotel. "**I got a few of the guys to collect your stuff from the hotel. Don't worry; we sorted out the payment**" I felt guilty so I walked up to him "**You didn't need to do that Natsu**" He smiled at my statement and placed a hand on my cheek "**It's ok Luce, I don't mind**" "**Well at least let me pay you back**"

His eyebrow rose and he smirked "**Luce, you belong to me so what's mine is yours besides I know you're broke**" His smirk grew wider "**You need to stop feeling guilty**" He leaned in so close... "**I know you didn't ask for this but... I think you were meant to be here**" His eyes moved down to my lips "**With me**" He husky voice made me shiver. I swear he was going to kiss me and to be honest, I wasn't going to object. He stayed like that but after a few seconds he leaned away, dropping his hand. I bit back a frown as he headed towards the door. He opened it and started to step out while saying "**Make yourself at home Luce**" Then he left.

I looked around and sighed heavily. My room looked a lot like my hotel room but much, much bigger. After a slight hesitation, I decided to go for a walk around the place.

*10 mins later*

I was walking outside and found a nice little spot under the tree. I decided to sit there for a bit. Checking the time on my watch and looking at the sky I realised it was late but I didn't care. I needed this time alone, especially since my heart had _finally _calmed down.

*Present time*

When I buried my face between my knees I knew I was crying. I hated crying in front of people.

*_"__**Crying shows you're weak**__" His loud and harsh voice shouted down at me... "__**Grow up child!**__"_

After that, I never cried. Well, never in front of anyone. I breathed in sharply and wiped my tears. I was sick of being scared so I told myself to stop being such a cry baby. Like Natsu said, they're family so maybe, just maybe I could find my place here... This is my new life after all.

"**Lucy?**" My eyes widened and I jumped a little. I didn't realise someone would be here. Especially at this time of night. I looked up to find the source of the voice and found myself looking at Gray. "**Gray? What are you doing here?**" Gray walked over and sat next to me. He lifted his knee up and rested his arm on it while staring at me. "**I could say the same to you... Natsu is freaking out. He told everyone to search for you.**" My eyes widened when Gray told me that. "**Natsu? He's worried about me?**" Gray smiled slightly at that and continued "**Yes Lucy. Are you alright? Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?**"

I looked down and hid my eyes with my bangs. That's when I felt a hand land on my hand and Gray ruffled my hair then leaned my head on his shoulder. I gasped slightly and turned my head a little to look at him "**Gray?**" He wasn't looking at me. It was looking ahead like he was remembering something "**Listen Lucy, I know this is hard. Starting a new life and everything. You've just had a shit load of crap landed on you**" I giggled slightly at that remark but carried on listening "**But Natsu, he may not show it all the time but he's a good guy... He looked after us when no one else would. Again, I know this is hard but think how this is for us. We were born into this life, we had no choice or say in the matter. We were stripped of our freedom but we chose to carry on and try to make the most out of it."** I stayed quiet for a bit after that, replaying over and over what he said. I knew he was right. Natsu, Gray, everyone has had it worse than me. I was being selfish acting like I was the victim when in theory it was them.

I removed my head from Gray's shoulder and stood up "**Thank you Gray**" I smiled at him and I carried on as he stood up "**You're right. I shouldn't be moping around acting like this. This is my new life and I haven't even given it a try yet so I'm going to 'make the most out of it'**" I smiled sweetly and I saw a hint of red appear on his cheek as he chuckled and hugged me tightly "**Oh Lucy, you just might save us all**" I hugged him back and I gasped as I heard a familiar voice in the background "**LUCE!**" I let go of Gray to find myself looking at a running Natsu. He running towards us... towards me. I felt Gray ruffle my hair again and he shoved his hands in his pockets and whispered "**Save him Lucy... please**" He walked off and Natsu started to slow down. I saw Gray place a hand on Natsu shoulder and he said something to Natsu that I couldn't hear but I did see Natsu smile slightly and he carried on walking towards me.

When he finally reached me I looked at him with sorrow in my eyes "**Natsu I'm so sorr—**" I was suddenly jerked forward as I landed in Natsu's arm. He was hugging me so tightly like he was afraid I was going to disappear. I gripped my hands on the front of his t-shirt and looked up at him "**Natsu...**" "**Shh..**" He spoke softly and placed a finger on my lips. I stared into his eyes and I saw sadness. "**Luce... I'M the one that is sorry. I brought you into this! I just didn't want anything to happen to you. I was sca—**" Now it was my turn to shut him up and I placed my finger on his lips "**Shh.. Natsu. I'm actually so glad you saved me. I thought I was a goner but you protected me. I realised I need to stop being so selfish because I've caused you so much trouble so I accept this life and I hope I can come part of this family.**" I dropped my finger from his lips and traced my hand down to his chest still keeping my eyes on his. That's when I knew I was safe, when I knew he was something special to me. That he was a part of me that I can never let go, that I don't want to let go, I knew that when he gave me a real smile for the first time.

"**I just have one question.**" I was meant to come out as a slow and determined voice but it came out as a soft whisper. I saw his eyebrow rise in curiosity and he nodded. "**Why did you protect me?**" I asked. He moved one of hand to my waist while he raised his other hand and he placed my chin between his index finger and his thumb. I didn't dare to move (not that I wanted to) He spoke is a slow and seductive tone "**Because... Sometimes the guardian angel needs protecting**" He leaned in and rested his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes and the only thing that was going through my mind was: _Why can't I freeze time because right now... It's just so perfect. _We stayed like that for what seems to be an eternity and frankly I didn't care... I didn't care that it was cold because his body was so warm, I didn't care that my legs were getting tired of standing for so long. I didn't care. As long as I was with him. Nothing else mattered...


	6. Her cousin

Chapter 6 – Her cousin

*Natsu's POV*

After that night with Lucy, she really toughened up. She got along well with the rest of the group and she was really helpful around the house. Did you know she can cook?! I was craving her spicy chicken wings but I was stuck at the table with Loke, Gray, Elfman and some other idiots eating breakfast. Don't get me wrong I LOVE her cooking but I want something spicy. I heard Lucy giggle and she walked over and handed me some bacon "**Here, I made them spicy**" She winked at me and I grinned "**Thanks Luce**" I gobbled them down in an instant.

Gray chuckled "**Careful Flame Brain, you don't want to get a stomach ache but I'm sure you can get Lucy to look after you**" Some of the guys laughed at that. _They're thinking I'm going soft... _I smirked and spoke "**Careful Ice princess, I'm sure you don't want to be thrown out of the window, **_**again**_" Everyone laughed at that but Gray stood up "**You wanna go Flame Brain?!**" I stood up, clenched my fist and grinned "**Careful what you wish for Princess**" Then, we started fighting.

*Lucy's POV*

I sighed _Why does this happen every morning? _I felt an arm drape over my shoulder and knew it was Loke "**Yes, Loke?**" I heard him make a hissing sound "**Ouch, Lucy. Can't I get a hug, anything?**" I giggled "**Nice try, Loke**" I looked up and starting smirking "**I suggest you let go...**" Loke had confusion written all over his face but before he could ask why, he got punched straight in the face by none other than Natsu. "**Watch it playboy**" Natsu growled and wrapped his arm around my waist "**Remember she's mine**" Suddenly, my heart began to flutter. I knew he was only saying it out of power and because he has to but... sometimes I wish he meant it in another way.

"**Hey Luce?**" I looked up to his beautiful onyx eyes "**Yes, Natsu?**" "**Let's go out**" I felt my cheeks warm "**Excuse me?!**" I squeaked He chuckled "**I mean, outside you know? Into town?**" "**Natsu... Is that such a good idea?**" Elfman exclaimed. "**It will be fine, she can't stay in here forever**" Natsu answered "**So what do you say Luce?**" I didn't need to think about it, I knew my answer straight away "**Yes!**" I smiled sweetly.

*Half an hour later*

I had a shower, curled my hair and got changed. I picked a short black flowing skirt and a rosy pink t-shirt to go with it; I applied a little make up and headed downstairs. I didn't know why I was making such an effort; I just wanted him to see a different side of me... I tapped Natsu on the shoulder and when he turned round, he whistled and grinned "**You look cute, Luce!**" I blushed and looked down because I was embarrassed. Natsu chuckled at that and grabbed my hand "**Come on!**"

*10 minutes later*

We walked in complete silence but it was awkward it was... nice. We arrived at the town and I couldn't help but smile. I missed this place and in case you're wondering yes, I got a little excited.

*Natsu's POV*

I watched Lucy as she started jumping up and down like a little kid. I chuckled but I smiled when I stared into her eyes. It was nice seeing her like this; It set me at ease. Her eyes... they looked so _alive_. "**Ready?**" I asked but I already knew the answer so I started walking with her through the market place though the one thing I refused to do was let her hand go. Elfman was right to be concerned, Lucy is a target and I shouldn't be here by myself but I wanted to be alone with Lucy.

I heard her squealed a little then looked where she was fan girling and saw some chocolate coated strawberries. I smirked and walked up to the stall. "**Can I have 2 boxes of the strawberries?**" The man nodded and handed me the strawberries. I went to reach for my money but the man stopped me "**Please, it's on the house. A gift for you lovely couple!**" I smiled at that and because I saw Lucy go as red as the strawberries. I nudged her shoulder to motion her to follow. I thanked the man and walked to the park. I found a nice spot under the tree and sat down with Lucy next to me.

*Normal POV*

Natsu handed Lucy a box of strawberries and she squealed with excitement "**Thank you Natsu!**" She said excitedly and hugged him tightly. She opened the box and offered one to Natsu but Natsu just smirked and offered "**Will you feed it to me?**" Lucy blushed at that and laughed nervously but didn't see a hint of amusement in his smirk "**You think that was a question?**" Lucy blushed more and grabbed a strawberries and raised it to his mouth and told him to say "Ahh" which he did. He fed him the strawberry but at the same time he purposely licked the top of her finger. Lucy squealed with embarrassment and sat back. Natsu laughed loudly "**You're right Luce. These are delicious but I think I found something tastier**" He winked at Lucy which made her look down as she didn't want him to see her blush _again_.

(A/N: Omg... Can't believe I just wrote that XD)

Natsu face turned serious and he leaned back on the tree "**So Luce, tell me about you?**" "**There's isn't really anything to know**" She stated. "**Oh come on... I highly doubt that. Tell me about your family**" Natsu asked but he saw her flinch and he instantly regretted asking. "**Luce... You don't need to if you don't want t—**" Lucy interrupted

"**My mum died when I was little...**" She never talked to anyone about this and Natsu noticed. He placed a hand on top of hers and let her carry on "**She had cancer but she never told me... I loved, love her. She was my role model. She always told me to carry on my dreams and was always there for me but when she died everything changed.**" Natsu gripped tighter onto Lucy's hand "**My dad... He started drinking and soon became a alcoholic. He always used to shout at me, he blamed me for my mother's death and it just went downhill from there. First it was the name calling then, there was the beating...**"

Natsu heard her voice shake and that made his anger boil '_How dare that bastard do that to her' _He thought. Lucy looked up and sensed the fury in his eyes. "**Natsu, it's fin—**" "**IT'S NOT FINE!**" Natsu interrupted then he sighed "**Sorry Luce, I shouldn't have asked**" Lucy smiled which shocked Natsu "**Natsu, I've never talked to anyone about this so thank you for caring so much**" He smiled and placed her head on his shoulder "**Of course I care, you're special to me Luce**" Lucy smiled and everything was silent for a bit until Natsu asked another question.

"**So, why did you come here then?**" Lucy sighed "**The beating got worse and worse that I ran away. I couldn't take it and I only knew one family relative and friend. She's my cousin.**" Natsu was curious on how it could be "**What's her name?**" Lucy lifted her head which left Natsu's shoulder feeling cold and he frowned which made Lucy giggle. She hugged her knees "**Juvia**" ...

*Natsu's POV*

_Juvia... oh shit! _

I inhaled sharply and Lucy looked up quickly "**What's wrong?**" I gave her a fake smile and told her it was nothing. I knew, she knew I was lying. She pouted and I chuckled and traced my finger along her bottom lip. I saw she looked shocked but she didn't move away so I got the sudden urge to tease her some more. I placed her chin between my index finger and thumb and stood up which caused her to stand up as well. I pushed her against the tree and leaned in closely so we were inches apart. I sensed her breath shortened and her cheeks went redder and redder by the second. I leaned in closer and I grazed my lips against her neck which made her shiver. I smirk and raised my head to find her biting her lip. "**Don't do that Luce. Guys could get the wrong idea**" I whispered in a seductive tone and smirked "**And I don't want them getting that idea because you belong to me**"

I chuckled and moved away from her and sat down. I directed my eyes towards her "**You can sit down now Lucy**" She blinked for a second and slowly sat down "**R-R-Right**" She hadn't calm down yet which sent an amusing smile to my face. "**Cat got your tongue?**" I teased. She glared at me "**Looks like the cat is going to be luckier than you**" An evil smirk appeared on my face and I chuckled "**Ouch... Luce, I think I'm going to be much luckier than the cat sooner or later**" "**Let's hope later**" She muttered.

I chuckled again and we sat in silence for a few minutes. It was nice and peacefully, just sitting in quiet; enjoying each other's company. "**Why did Elfman sound so concerned?**" Lucy asked. "**Because Luce, you're a target to other gangs now**" I answered simply. "**But why? I'm nothing important**" She replied. I stared at her and started to talk "**Luce, you don't get it**" Lucy sighed and stared at me "**Then help me understand.**" "**As you know when you protect someone, man or woman. They become your reasonability. Well, when you mark them but anyway. That person belongs to you and that means if anything happens to that person, your reputation can be destroyed in an instant. It's the only rule we follow Luce 'You stand up for an outsider; they're your responsibility'**" "**Ok, but why does everyone make it seem like a big deal when it comes to you?**" "**Because Luce, this isn't me. This isn't something I would do. I'm a lone wolf if you don't count my gang. I don't become attached to someone and I certainly don't mark them. I don't have a weakness Luce and the second I marked you. You became my weakness. For example, someone could use you to blackmail me into giving up my position as leader of the Riders of Death and if something happens to you then I broke the only rule and I would be automatically kicked out of my gang.**"

Lucy looked shocked, she looked confused, she looked guilty. "**BAKA!**" She snapped "**Why did you do that to yourself?! I told you I caused you trouble. I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry!**" My eyes widened. I didn't mean to make her guilty. I was just giving her the truth. "**Luce.. It's ok. Calm dow—**" "**Don't tell me to calm down! I did this to you! I'm sorry**" She looked down and clenched her fist and she screamed.. "**I JUST DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, OK?! YOU'RE SPECIAL TO ME!**" She looked up and I saw tears running down her face. I grabbed her and held her close to me. I placed one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. I just let her sob into my chest. I didn't know what to do "**Shh... Luce. I chose this... I want you to be by my side. Please, don't feel guilty. I chose this... Don't cry! Luce please, angels aren't meant to cry**" She moved her head so she was looking up at me, I removed the hand from her hand and wiped her tears. "**Shh... Luce.**" She sniffed and I smiled at her because she stopped crying.

"**Want a piggy back?**" "**Yes...**" She muttered like a little kid. I laughed, turned around and motioned her to jump onto my back.

*Lucy's POV*

Natsu was so sweet. He acts all tough but he shows his real self to me and I feel so happy because of that. I jumped onto his back and buried my face in his soft hair. His shampoo smelt like burning but, the type of smell you get at a campfire. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I let started to let sleep take over but I swear I heard Natsu mutter: "**I could hold you forever**"

_That's when I knew... I unlocked a new feeling inside of me that I haven't experienced in a while and that feeling was... _Before I could finish my thoughts I fell in a deep sleep.


	7. Old scars

Chapter 7 – Old scars

*Gray's POV*

It's been nearly 6 months since I lost her. Since I wasn't strong enough to protect her. The only person in my life who I wanted by my side. _Juvia... Where are you? Are you safe?_

I clenched my fist and scowled. Everyone has told me to stop beating myself up about the incident but I couldn't help it. She was my life. My world... or so I thought.

*_"__**GRAY!**__" Juvia screamed as some guys held her back. "__**JUVIA!**__" I shouted and scowled in disgust. "__**You bastards! Let her go!**__" I snapped at them. They just laughed at me. I was about to run at them when one of them stopped me "__**I wouldn't do that if I were you...**__" He sneered. I stopped, I was curious on what he wanted to stay but I hated stopping. If I didn't get Juvia out of here, she'll be a goner. _

_Two guys appeared from behind the group and they were dragging a body. I couldn't make out who it was, all I knew was that it was a he and he was beaten up, badly. "__**Don't recognise him, Gray?**__" Guy 1 asked while laughing. "__**What do you mean?**__" I asked. Guy 1 grabbed the body's head and lifted it up. I gasped; I was paralysed in shock. "__**No... This has to be a joke**__" _How dare they! _I screamed in frustration "__**LYON!**__" Lyon... True we had a lot of fights when we were kids but he looked after me like a brother. He was family. No one hurts my family. "__**Let him go**__" I said in an unrecognisable tone. My normal calm and strong self quickly changed into a demonic aura. My nose flared in anger, my eyes narrowed as I glared at the men. Everything had changed inside of me. There was nothing peasant about me. All my emotions were consumed in darkness... "__**On one condition**__" Guy 1 proposed. I clenched my fist tighter that I felt blood draw out of them. "__**And what would that be?**__" I asked. _

"_**You can have Lyon if you give up Juvia**__" He told me simply. "__**Yes**__" I replied quickly. I didn't care about anyone at the moment. I gave them a death glare and Juvia gasped in shock as she started being dragged away, screaming my name over and over again. Her voices stuck in my mind but I made them fade away as they threw Lyon to me; I caught him and rested his head on my lap "__**Lyon! Wake up!**__" He wouldn't move, he didn't even flinch... I pleaded, begged but nothing happened. I checked his pulse and I realised something. _No... No... NO! _He was gone. I was too late and now I lost Juvia. I lost the two people I cared about most in this world._

_I was done with acting like a nice guy and I sealed that statement with an unholy, deathly roar as I let out all my anger. I let out all the darkness that numbed me. I wanted to feel the pain, to feel the guilt. After all, this was my fault*_

That memory has stayed in my mind for months. If it was for the gang, especially Natsu I wouldn't have survived that state of mind. I will get Juvia back if it's the last thing I do... "**Gray?**" A sweet tone spoke behind me; I smiled and stood up "**Oh Lucy, you're back**" I shoved my heads in my pocket and headed towards her. She giggled "**Of course stupid, besides I needed to make dinner anyway**" She said in a 'duh' tone. I snickered and ruffled her hair then we headed towards the mansion.

"**So... how was the date?**" I teased and Lucy went red which made me laugh again. "**It wasn't a date!**" She snapped. I poked her cheek as she frowned. "**I was only teasing. You know Lucy. I wanted to thank you**" Lucy stopped in her tracks and tilted her head in confusion. "**For what? For stopping you that one time with Natsu because that was just going to end in tea—**" I chuckled lightly at that which caused her to stop. "**No baka. You brought back that sweet aura that hasn't been around her in a while. Everyone seems to be themselves again because of you. You smile lights up everyone's hearts and I think you need to be thanked for that.**"

My eyes widened as I saw tears form in her eyes "**I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY!**" She smiled at my outburst "**These are tears of joy, silly**" I stopped screeching and smiled. I ruffled her hair again, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "**Lucy, you saved me. I can finally be myself again. Thank you**" I grinned and Lucy's cheeks went slightly red which made my grin go wider. "**I know it's Natsu's job but...**" I stuffed my hands in my pocket and started to walk back to the mansion with Lucy trailing behind me. I turned my head to give her a serious look "**I'm going to protect you too. After all, you're like a little sister to me**" She looked a little surprised at first but she gave me a sweet smile. Lucy ran to catch up with me and link her arm with mine. We walked to the mansion just talking about everything, anything. (Mostly consisted of me teasing her about Natsu).

_Thank you... You brought back my light._


	8. I regretted

Chapter 8 – I regretted

*Lucy's POV*

~La La La~

I was humming a small melody that my mum used to sing to me when I was little. It should make me sad but it always makes me smile.

I wanted to help more around the house so I decided I would use this time to clean since the some of the guys had left for the day to do some "business". To be honest I was really enjoying myself; I felt like I was really fitting in. I became great friends with Gray. _He's like a big brother to me. _I giggled to myself while cleaning the kitchen counter. Also, I feel like I've closed a gap with Natsu, I think we've become closer.

*_"__**Say Ahh!**__" I fed Natsu the strawberry and he purposely licked my finger. I squealed and leapt back but I couldn't hear anything besides the sound of my heartbeat pounding so fast... I felt my cheeks warm and it seemed like everything seemed to stop...*_

I blushed and shook my head violently. _Stop thinking about that! _As a reflex action I placed my hand on my neck because I was nervous then I realised my bandage was still on my collar bone. It should be healed by now, I rushed to the bathroom and just as I was about to remove the bandage and I hesitated. _The second I get rid of this bandage, the evidence will clearly show I belong to Natsu... _I didn't know what to do in the end. Even though, he brought me into this crazy world and basically ripped me from my freedom, I still felt like there were secrets he was keeping from me. Was I ready? I looked at myself in the mirror.

I'm not the same girl I was a few days ago. My face seemed to glow and my eyes looked bright. I knew I had grown up and I was ready. I raised my hand and ripped off the bandage. I grabbed a wet towel and wiped off the dried blood, my eyes widened as I saw the scar that made the two letters _N.D_. I traced my fingers lightly over the scar and I smiled to myself. This is not only proof I'm Natsu's but also proof that I've changed... and I liked that. I nodded to myself and carried on cleaning.

*A few hours later*

The guys arrived a couple of hours before, I didn't have time to greet them but I knew they weren't in a good mood. I could feel it in the air and because I heard a very loud argument from downstairs. I frowned; I hated seeming them in a bad mood... after all, they were family... _my family_.

I found myself in Natsu's study dusting some shelves. Surprisingly, his study was very clean. I decided there was no point wasting my time in here and turned to leave but something caught the corner of my eye. There was something poking out on the floor of Natsu's desk. I walked over to it, kneeled down and picked it up.

It was a dairy... probably Natsu's. I should just put it on his desk and leave but I was so curious. _I'm a girl ok? I technically have permission _I opened up at a random place and started reading:

_**June 2024 **_

_**The AOD have started to make their move towards our territory.**_

_**Meeting – 10pm**_

_**Place: Ruster's alley way**_

After reading a bit more, I came to the conclusion it was a log in book. My curiosity started to build up and I scanned more pages. Most were just about meeting places and stuff like that but one log in caught my attention.

_**April 2023**_

_**Still no sign of Juvia, after the AOD took her we lost track of them. Gray has been searching but he's in denial. She's gone. We just need to forget.**_

_**Operation find Juvia – Cancelled**_

My eyes widened. _Operation find Juvia? Are they talking about my cousin? _I gasped when I remembered something. "**When I mentioned Juvia's name, Natsu started to act strange!**" I mumbled to myself. Natsu knew this whole time! He didn't say anything... He lied to me! I clenched the book and threw it at a wall in frustration. I narrowed my eyes, stood up and stormed out of the room. _Time to pay Natsu a visit..._

I banged my fist on Natsu's door and screamed his name in anger. "**Natsu! Open up now!**" I heard him sigh in frustration "**The door is open**" He slurred. He didn't sound right but I didn't care... I quickly opened the door and slammed it behind me. I saw him sat on his bed with his head in his hands. I sighed harshly and walked over to him, crossing my arms. "**Why the hell didn't you tell me?**" I snapped at him. "**Tell you what?**" He mumbled in his hands. "**THAT YOU KNEW JUVIA THIS WHOLE TIME! AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT HER BEING TAKEN?!**" I shouted at him, anger boiling up inside of me. Natsu looked up at me with a shocked expression "**How the hell do you know that?!**" He snarled at me.

I smelt alcohol in his breath "**Natsu... Have you been drinking?**" I asked calmly. He ignored my question but stood up with a cold expression on his face. I started to back up but he grabbed my arms harshly and pinned me against a wall. "**Ow Natsu, let go!**" I glared at him but that only made me grip me tighter. "**Why the fuck have you snooping around? I've been generous to you; don't make me fucking regret that!**" He snarled again at me. "**Generous?!**" I said, surprised. "**How dare you keep a secret like that from me!**" I snapped at him. "**It's none of your business**" He replied simply but I could still see the fury in his eyes.

"**None of my business?!**" I answered. "**Juvia is my family. I opened up to you and you still did this?! I had every right to know! Stop being a heartless monst—**" My face was suddenly whipped sideways, I bit my lip to prevent myself from whimpering in pain. My hand covered my cheek as it burned like hell. I looked up to see Natsu's hand still in the air and I flinched as he punched the wall right next to my face.

"**You're right Lucy, I am a heartless monster. This is who I really am. What? You think I started to care about you? You think I actually liked you?**" He laughed evilly. I widened my eyes and blinked to hold back the tears but I couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears started to flow slowly down my cheeks and I heard Natsu chuckle evilly again. "**Aww, is poor little Lucy going to cry? You're weak, pathetic. You're absolutely useless. I don't know why I decided to protect you in the first place. You're just meaningless.**" The tears kept coming, I wanted to yell at him, punch him but I couldn't... My lungs couldn't breathe. A knife kept going deeper and deeper in my heart with every word he said.

He grabbed my arms again and pinned them over my head. He kept one hand on that and placed the other on my neck, squeezing tightly. He smirked as I struggled in his grip but it was no use he was just too strong. "**Lucy...**" I stopped struggling as the grip on my neck slowly loosened. I locked my eyes with his and I found sadness in his eyes but that didn't match this tone of voice. "**Don't think you've become close to me. As much as I want to, I can't.**" "**W-Why?**" I asked in a whisper. He sighed "**Just leave Lucy.**" The knife in my heart stopped digging in my heart as it already split it into two...He stopped calling me Luce. I want the old Natsu back_. *__** "You're weak, pathetic. You're absolutely useless. I don't know why I decided to protect you in the first place. You're just meaningless."* **_Natsu moved anyway from me. I watched him as he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard him roar with frustration and then I heard some glass break... After that, I quickly ran out of the room just crying and crying. I said I would never cry in front of others but Natsu was different or so I thought.

Now I knew I regretted taking that bandage off...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

I'm not going to update on anymore because my main account is on Wattpad ^^

If you enjoy m y story 'Following the rules for you' then go check out the **completed **version on wattpad.

My username is 'iAteYourCookieXD' if you're stuck.

Thanks ^^

Link to wattpad: story/36592623


	10. Chapter 10

Ello ^^

If you enjoyed 'Following the rules for you' then I've started writing a new Nalu fanfiction called No Contact

Thanks x

(IT'S ON WATTPAD XD – Username: iAteYourCookiexD)

155155774-no-contact-nalu-no-contact


End file.
